


Once Upon A Time in a Daymare

by JinxxTheInsomniac



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice is a hooker, All Magic Comes With a Price, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom!Mad Hatter, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm Going to Hell in a Handbasket, Jefferson buys her for a night, Memory Loss, Obsessive!Hatter, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxTheInsomniac/pseuds/JinxxTheInsomniac
Summary: So my brain likes to travel to dark places after dark.Jefferson!Hatter fell in love with Alice during her time in Wonderland (Perhaps she returns, like in the Tim Burton Alice, because I don't like the idea of pedophilia).In Storybrooke, Alice is now Alys, exactly the same girl though having regrettably fallen under the temptations of recreational drug use ("To see Wonderland, again".)The Hatter doesn't like his Alice taking matters into her own hands, especially now since she's selling her body to fuel her drug addiction.His Alice would remember.He would make her.His Alice.His own.





	1. You can be Alice...

Storybrooke is home to an innumerable collection of unique and beautiful humans. 

Well, the contrary is the grim understatement for a majority of the civilians dwelling within its borders. Surprisingly that's what most would want to believe them to be. 

Average.

Normal. 

Ordinary.

That being said, among the rabble of Faerytale creatures being forced to bow to the exceptionally suffocating laws of the land they'd come to inhabit (one of which being the inability to produce magic unless having brought some from The Enchanted Forest), there was one who had delved into the average human's standard of magic.

LSD.

Alyssa Kingston was one such victim of said drug and became addicted to it after her closest friend, Fiona, had offered her some when she was 15. If Alyssa could've turned back time and declined her brutish friend’s challenge, she would've. If she'd known how decrepit she would've become after being on the drug for half a decade, Alyssa would've become an entirely different person.

She should've seen it coming, that bitch was practically green! Unfortunately, none such magic could undo the damage she’d inflicted on her own body and mind through such heinous means. 

Her once flawless, naturally bleach blonde tresses, were now wispy and held no form or volume. Her flawless curves became nothing more than bones, and her eyes became sunken as she appeared akin to a tormented spirit of the night. 

'It’s worth it,’ she would convince herself on days when she was so hungover she could hardly move. To her broken mind, it was. The astounding hallucinations she'd receive due to the drugs were better than reality. In a way, it became her own world where she could dictate what happened and how, while simultaneously making friends with her damaged mind's attempts at creating various conscious beasts. Reality being the exact opposite of controllable, was nothing more than a nightmare she'd be forced to endure between sessions. 

 

Now, practically a ghost of her former self, Alyssa begs on the streets for any form of money the strangers walking by can give her. Dr. Hopper had tried to help her, but his medical diagnostics did nothing to slake her desire for an escape which didn't involve suicide. After all, if heaven was anything like her crazy religious aunt has told her, it was something she definitely didn't want endure until she had no other options. That was the only clue that Dr. Hopper had managed to collect through their long, government-paid meetings. And unfortunately, there was nothing more he could do to heal Alyssa's compulsive behavior, given his circumstances, aside from the prospect of the young girl being put in a mental institution where she could get round -the-clock care. 

That, of course, didn't fly with Alys, and she quickly canceled the year-long deal she'd ended up receiving from an anonymous donor. That was enough of that. She wasn't crazy. 

That was around the time she'd met her current dealer, a rugged shadowy figure known as Drac who’d begun declining such small means of payment such as the pennies and dimes Alys had received from kindly strangers. 

 

That had been a mere 3 years ago, and from the looks of it, time was much, much faster for her than anyone else, aging her languid features substantially. Thankfully her entire family was either relocated or dead. She'd hate for them to see her in such a lowly state.

Having once been an aspiring young author with funds from her family, Alyssa could've taken any mate as her own. Her beauty was naught but a small reason for everyone's attraction towards her. She was well spoken and kind to anyone who conversed with her.  Even as a child there was rarely a situation where someone was displeased by an attitude Alyssa had at any given time. Anyone who knew her back then would refer to her as ’The Perfect Child ‘. Now, Alyssa believes that's why she'd rebelled in such away; Perhaps to prove to herself and others that she wasn't so perfect after all.

The Curse having been inflicted by Queen Regina had taken much from Alyssa, including her own name and recollection of anything that had happened before having run away from her former home and into Storybrooke. 

Wonderland and all it stood for was nothing to Alyssa but a bad acid-trip. 

 

Hatter… Jefferson... knew of Alyssa's disbelief towards him and all that'd happened to her prior to their exile to the human world. Exasperation powered his actions when it involved his Alice's belief in their past where he was her advisor when she was lost in Wonderland all those years ago. How had she forgotten their history so quickly? Even with the curse involved, it seemed to Jefferson alarming that she would've disregarded Wonderland and all its majesty without even a slight recollection of events as he.

Hatter’s hat could no longer spin, and he realized why after Emma, The 'Savior’, had also been unable to make it spin despite her magic-wielding heritage. She should've been able to, what had been the flaw?!

If only Jefferson had known that his heart, having been full and perfect in his homeland, was shattered beyond fixing in the mortal world. Magic and love go hand-in-hand, as is well understood by all the tenants of Storybrooke and beyond, and if one was damaged, the other couldn't possibly function proper!y. 

Jefferson’s heart, once filled with love from his friends who would always attend his obnoxious tea based celebrations any time he asked, had been broken by The Alice. He'd loved her deeply, that alone was an understatement.

Actually, fix that, he still loved her.  

Hatter willingly would give his life for the beloved blonde woman who'd interrupted his tea party all those years ago. He'd thought her very rude for conflicting with the state of affairs he and his friends were deciphering. Even so, he might not’ve forgiven her for such an inappropriately timed invasion, as he was just deciphering exactly why The Raven was like A Writing Desk. Now that answer to the riddle forever would plague his bedraggled mind by constantly residing just out of reach of his consciousness. 

Yet compared with the notion of His Alice returning to his arms one day, he quickly wouldve disregarded that accursed riddle as one of those unanswered mysteries of the world. After all, there are already quite a few, Jefferson decided; surely one more couldn't hurt among the many which already awaited their conclusion. 

But as surely as the sun would set the next day, he never would've believed himself to ever fall in love with the one to intervene in his riddles and poems about bats and mice. 

Ah, but what a lovesick heart Hatter/Jefferson possessed. He'd obsessed over her for so long he often amused himself with the opinions that he might be more knowledgeable about the young acid-addict than she was. Deeply enough to be chastised by Grimalkin, the Cheshire, and McTwisp, The March Hare. 

Even after Alice's departure from Wonderland, he often dreamt of her return, such dreams reducing him to a gasping, moaning mess as he spent himself thickly in his hands upon awakening in such a state of arousal. 

He would give his head to hold her in his arms again. Which is what he'd ended up doing when The Red Queen found out his treacherous intentions when it involved The Alice; the creature having so cruelly mistreated the queen. 

By Hatter's betrayal, Alice was able to escape her ultimate beheading and could return home unscathed. He would've done all that and more just to see that pristine little trinket once more. 

 

With an enraged roar, Jefferson ripped himself from the telescope he used to admire His Alice from afar. He was angry at her, angry that in exchange for the ability to forget, she would willingly sleep with anyone who happened to have either money or drugs! How could she be so blind!?

Picking up his scissors, the pair Emma had used to construct the most revolting example of a hat Jefferson had ever seen, he examined his face in them.

He was not a serial killer, he was not a psychopath. But if he were, he would've castrated any man who dared to touched his beloved Alice. 

His Alice. 

His own. 

If only she remembered how happy she was with him. How, when the battle against the Jabberwocky had come to a gory close, they'd held one another beneath a willow tree. The serenity of that particular space in Wonderland being his favored place to sit and contemplate the unanswerable riddles he had for any who asked. He did, in fact, inquire to young Alice, if she knew why a raven was like a writing desk. But like all the others, she pondered his inquiry but gave no answer. Indeed he would need to meditate on that further, he’d thought as The Alice pressed her face gently against the bedraggled shoulder of his favored plum coat. 

Jefferson's hand unconsciously ran against his right breast where her beautiful floral scent could still be smelled days after her departure, or so he imagined. 

Unfortunately the coat had been destroyed as punishment. They'd understood the attraction he'd had towards The Alice, and traced it back to said coat. 

Leaning against the vanity, he appraised himself in the mirror. He was thinner, his cheeks more pronounced and hollow, while the muscles in his neck, too, appeared to be a lot more defined. All the same, he needed to be in shape for when The Alice would finally notice him. He would see to it that his offer would be none that she couldn't refuse. 

 

“Want some company?” Alyssa chirped while standing outside The Rabbit Hole Bar. Seemingly surprised, the drunken man turned towards her, his smile being both alluring and pedophilic, Alys noticed at first glance. 

Despite her discomfort, she continued the masquerade. Someone with such greasy locks and oily, wrinkled skin had got to have some compensation in exchange for her services. 

The man mimed fellatio and gave a perverse wink before beckoning her, his blue eyes near hidden away by the bloodshot tint bordering his pupils. 

Hell no. Alyssa thought. Fucking creep! She gave a disgusted snarl before turning away, using her blonde hair as a veil to separate herself from the creep.

The girls beholding young Alyssa as they passed gave her a look of disgust while oftentimes some young men would give her a suggestive look, too shy to actually ask her for a night. Which was why she'd taken to asking, making sure that all her best features were prominent where she sat, to give all the passers-by a good view of everything she had in store. 

Too bad a majority of the men in Storybrooke were already spoken for, and the rest had reasons for not having a significant other. One of which had just been rejected by Alyssa herself. 

Alyssa had begun prostituting herself out to men a few months ago. She knew the ones to avoid and also the ones who paid a lot for only a little. Plus, that night she'd have a bed to sleep in, doesn't matter if she'd have to share it. 

Makeup had been haphazardously slapped onto her face, her hair washed, curled and perfected to the point that her youthful radiance before the drugs had begun to emerge through the details. A fitted strappless black satin dress, high-heeled boots and fishnets later, and she looked ready to smack a bitch if they got in her way. 

“Hey there, little lady…” A deep, soft voice echoed from beside Alyssa, causing her to be roused from the trance she'd accidentally fallen into (it'd been weeks since her last full night sleep, and the effects really had begun to show). 

It was a man she'd never seen before. Tall, toned and dark haired. Intrigue overcame Alyssa's mind as she beheld the dashing stranger. 

“I'm not little,” Alyssa retorted with a small flirtatious smirk. “I'm almost as tall as you…”

“Almost…” the stranger returned, his dark gaze raking up her slender form. Thankfully the frock chosen for that night made up for the curves Alyssa had unfortunately lost. “And who has the honor of being your chauffeur tonight?”

“No one…” Alys confided with a small secretive grin. “I think I can take care of myself if I know who to avoid…”

“And am I one of those lucky few who get to stick around?” 

Her smile grew at the suave gentleman's sexy tone. With a casual grace, Alys leaned forward, revealing a grand display of cleavage the likes that Jefferson hadn't ever seen. God, she'd grown so much since Wonderland, and in all the right ways! He subconsciously licked his lips at the extravagant view. 

“For a price…” She murmured before straightening, tilting her head back against the wall as her gaze, half-lidded, watched the man's every move. Somehow he looked familiar, maybe he’d bought her services before and she was just blanking. Nevertheless if she didn't have so little funds, she might've lowered the price just a tad. 

“What if I'm willing to pay for a whole night? From now until noon tomorrow?”

It was only 9pm now! This guy must be loaded, Alys thought with a hint of giddiness in her heart. 

“Five hundred, in that case…” she replied nonchalantly. “An extra hundred-fifty for intercourse and any other sexual activities. Sound good?”

“How much extra if I have you roleplay for me a little bit?” 

By now Jefferson had gotten so close Alyssa could smell his cologne and the subtle bittersweet scent of whatever concoctions they were making in the bar.

“An extra hundred and I'll let you call me every name that comes to mind.” 

“How about thousand? One grand for one night. What'll that get me?” 

Oh, now he was just beyond desirable, and not just for the price. If anything, Alys would've thought she'd hallucinated such a sexy patron bargaining so high of an amount. But his expression was insistent, awaiting her answer. God, I'll have whatever he's having, Alyssa thought with aghast surprise. Most of the wealthier men in Storybrooke were old enough to be her grandfather, Alys knew, and thankfully they would bid a bit higher for her attention. But all the same, it's a nice change to have someone who's her age and not just a overweight aging raisin of a man. 

One thousand dollars… the amount felt unreal in this economy. 

Her business face covered her glee as she bit her lip seductively. 

“How about an entire sixteen hours of whatever the hell you want.”

His fingertips wrapped gently around her bare throat before he pressed his lips roughly against hers. A soft squeak of surprise echoed from the back of Alyssa's throat before she began to kiss him back, answering his hungry advances with everything she had. 

Jefferson’s scruff scratched against her face, but his lips tasted like honey as his tongue ran along her teeth and she could taste the cool beer from his mouth. Pulling away, Jefferson was reeling, his eyes animalistic and dominating as he beheld the tiny female. 

“You'll get half when we get to my home, and you'll get the other half tomorrow afternoon..” he heaved, his long layered clothes hiding any erection he might've gotten during that steamy kiss. As far as Alys knew, she felt as though her innards were aflame. A satisfying wetness had begun to grow in her underthings as a familiar and appealing scent of her arousal infiltrated her nose. Jefferson, too, must've smelled it, as a low rumble resonated at the back of his throat and caused Alys to become all the more anxious to get started. 

“Good,” Alyssa said before sitting up and taking his arm, her face flushed as various patrons sneered, some whispering rumors and repulsive comments as they left. But Alyssa didn't care. This time tomorrow, she'd have enough to go on a month long acid trip. Her fingertips clutched around Jefferson's velvet sleeve as they progressed along the road leading out of Storybrooke. 

“So what's the name of my benefactor?”

The man she strode beside appeared to stiffen uncomfortably before clutching her closer to his side. 

“Jefferson.” he replied in a nonchalant tone, his eyes stern and imposing to anyone who passed them by. 

An awkward pause intercepted the brief but needed conversation.

“Jefferson…” she mused, savoring the name on her tongue. “Is that what you'd like me to call you?” 

“We’ll get to that.” His voice abruptly became softer, almost uncomfortable. “Have you ever read the tale of Alice's Adventures In Wonderland?” He sniffed with distaste at the all too familiar theme. If only she knew… 

“When I was… younger, my mother would read to me the classics as our bedtime story… Huckleberry Finn, Dracula, Little Women, and Alice In Wonderland. Why do you ask?”

“I have an… attraction to the character 'The Mad Hatter’... he's very intriguing to me.” He muttered, which was almost lost to the wind as various cars sped by. One of them was Dr. Hopper, Alys realized upon seeing the ancient-looking hummer. He'd peered at her and gave her a look of disappointment. Her response was the answer to every disapproving look she ever received.

She stuck her tongue out and licked her middle finger as it pointed directly at him. He continued to drive on without cease, but Alys knew he'd seen her abrasive response to his openly shamed expression. If anything, she didn't give a shit what anyone thought about her. 

As time ticked on and they neared the outskirts of town, one question still hadn't been asked by Jefferson. 

“Well…?”

He also sounded perplexed at her suddenly frustrated tone. 

“'Well’, what?” He replied with a chuckle of nervousness. 

“Aren't you going to ask for my Name?” She inquired more gently. 

Jefferson forced a contented smile on his lips despite the fact that he could feel his already broken heart beginning to crumble all the more. Was this what it was like to have a bride with Alzheimer's?

“Your name is Alice, isn't it?”

“Sort of… Alyssa.” She gave a blissfully unaware giggle as Jefferson felt himself becoming still more possessive of the younger woman. The road began to approach the boundaries of the town, and Alys instantly felt dubious, knowing that there were no roads that might turn back towards town. 

“H-hey… where are we going?” Alyssa snapped quickly noticing the fast approaching border. She was in no way going to leave the town, so this guy had another thing coming if he planned on taking her over the limits of Storybrooke. Her arm, which had been entwined around his quite nicely for so long, began to pull and yank persistently. 

“Relax, my house is near the border… see? There's the driveway.” 

Sure enough, Alyssa could just catch the sight of an empty area amid the foliage where surely a road might've been paved.  Lights of a dozen or so windows dotted the canopies of the trees as Alyssa's eyes adjusted in the dark of night. The mansion was enormous. Little by little, Alyssa's doubts of this guy coming through with his promised grand began to diminish. When they'd gotten onto the oversized porch, Jefferson smiled and handed her an envelope without another word before slipping inside. Alyssa followed close on his toes. 

“Read that, I'll be with you shortly.” He promised before disappearing into one of the numerous corridors sculpted into this lavish establishment. 

Alyssa gave a polite smile and nod before opening the aged paper. An elastic-wrapped collection of $20s was the first thing she'd seen before she delved further into the envelope and found a note with a very dignified handwriting signed to her. 

 

Dearest Alyssa, 

My wife, Alice, left me less than a week before our marriage. My heart is broken and I am in desperate need to fill that emptiness. 

I ask that you pretend to be her, and also that you call me ‘Hatter’. If you refer to me as anything other than what I've asked, our discussed payment will be discounted. She was very spry as you are, so I have no doubt that you will fit into her role more than perfectly. 

A dress of Alice's which happens to be a favorite of mine on her awaits your approval on the lounge beside you. I hope it suits your tastes. Thankfully you look enough like her that no wig is necessary. I await you in our bedroom, the last door in the hall of the second floor. 

-Hatter 


	2. ... I'll be Your Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, because i am an amazing person who has wayyyyy too much freetime on her hands, I present to you  
> A GIF-FIC  
> HOW GREAT IS THAT? 
> 
> I'd better get my thank yous in the comments.

The unruly sketch of a hat ended the scrawled out note as Alyssa wrinkled her nose in distaste. For a moment she wanted to leave, but the promise of $500 more loomed so far ahead. Averting her gaze to the lounge, she saw the outline of a robin-blue frock with a lace collar and underskirts. A pair of cunning little flats took up residence on the floor beside a pair of striped knee-high socks and Alyssa took a deep breath.

One grand. 

 

Slipping into the well fitting fabric caused Alyssa to feel quite out of place surrounded by such luxuries as satin and  _ real  _ silk blankets and curtains. Truly it was beautiful, and yet Alyssa couldn't help but feel awkward amid such pretties. Even the bathroom, where Alys had gone to change into the delicate frock, had matching gold and ivory furniture which had nearly caused Alys to faint at the wealth. Never in her life would she ever be able to afford such luxuries. After all, her addictions were costly, and she preferred them over any earthly wealth or benefits. 

A knock on the door caused her to jump. 

“Yes?” She asked incredulously while haphazardously tying the bow around her middle. God, she looked like a child. 

“Are you alright?” Jefferson's voice inquired thoughtfully, the baritone murmur rousing her from the awed daze of the royalty.  

“Yes, fine, I'll be out shortly!” She answered as she tugged the striped socks he'd given her up past her knees. Finally with the well fitting shoes on her feet, she straightened, looking herself over in the mirror. 

“Alice… Alice… Alice…” she quoted, trying to envision herself as a woman this man, Hatter, might've been in love with once. Surprisingly, the dress itself fit like a glove, accenting her seldom curves and giving her a more womanly figure. It was almost as if he'd planned all of this, she thought idly. 

One grand. 

Opening the door, she was almost grateful to not see Jefferson waiting for her. At least he gave her the time to calm her nerves. With timid little footsteps which echoed on the marble floor beneath, she darted up the stairs, her hair flowing behind her like a creamy veil. 

The last door in the hallway was the only one left slightly ajar, and Alyssa silently dropped her former identity and replaced it with the one of Jefferson's wayward lover. 

“Come in, Alice… don't stay out… you might get cold.”

He sounded stiff and uncomfortable and Alyssa immediately thought she might've done something wrong. 

Yet when she opened the door, she was not prepared in the slightest for what she saw.

There, Jefferson stood, wearing a tucked in, patterned shirt and vest which was buttoned to the center of his chest and no more. A darker scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and was knotted in the front. His alluring eyes were made all the more mysterious with the dark streaks of eyeliner around each eye, the sharp gaze beholding her with a passion she barely recognized.

Lastly, an awkwardly crooked top hat was perched jauntily atop his head, before he pulled it off out of respect and gave her a curt nod as if they were in a medieval reenactment. 

“My dear… you look ravishing…” he said in a deep rumbling voice, extending his hand towards coy little Alyssa. 

She didn't know what to do, so she gave the most awkward bow in existence. Former Kings and Queens were rolling in their graves now.

“Thank you,... Hatter… I'm glad you think so..” She returned, forcing a wide smile against her thin, pink lips as she took Jefferson's hand and he promptly pressed his lips against the knuckle. He began guiding her hands around him until they stood as though about to dance. 

Abruptly, music did begin playing, and Jefferson began to sway in the tune of the song, giving Alyssa no way of avoiding such formalities. She danced like a puppet, her movements jaunty and stiff. But over time they improved, and she was able to relax and enjoy herself.

One grand. It waited for her. This was too easy.

“After the defeat of the Jabberwock…” he murmured, “still so beautiful… I wanted to ravage you then and there…”

What the fuck was a Jabberwock?  

With each word, he grew closer and closer to Alyssa, until her chest pressed against his, and her hands wound around his neck carelessly. She felt light as a feather, tingling in the most delectable way as this man touched her bare skin whenever appropriate. 

“Tell me more of what you could've done to me…” Alys urged, fitting into the role Hatter had set out for her quite nicely.

A soft growl erupted from his throat at her gentle urging, and his grip around her delicious little hips became firmer. She was playing with a fire she wouldn't have the ability to control if things got out of hand. Oh, how dearly he wanted things to get out of hand.

His mouth watered, his cock hardening beneath his trousers as he envisioned everything that would go underway within the hour.

“I wouldn’t’ve cared if all of Wonderland could see us…” He rasped into her ear before sliding his tongue along the outer shell. His Alice's moans were like a drug. “I would've shredded your clothes to the point of being unable to find every piece again. I would've pump you so full of my seed that you would've carried triplets in your womb, all of them as beautiful and inspired as you…” He bit her earlobe gently, eliciting an excited gasp from his beloved’s throat. She was perfect.

He wanted His Alice back. 

He wanted her to remember. 

Jefferson had prayed that by his presence and reminiscence of past events back in Wonderland, she would ultimately recall at least one small fragment of her life within the borders of the magical realm. Anything!

But evidentially The Curse was even more in-depth and involved than he'd originally believed. 

His voice became laced with despair despite his best efforts of holding such emotions back. His hands began to grip her skin beneath the fabric, anxious arousal lacing his movements. Alys opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off when Jefferson's teeth nipped at exactly the right place at her neck. Her knees buckled as she moaned, but Hatter caught her seamlessly. His hands roamed her curves, cupped her full breasts, and continued to delve into her neck, only stopping to moan 'Alice’ again, again, and again. Sometimes crying, Alys realized when she felt a wetness against his cheek.

That's when his voice went from empathetic and depressed, to suddenly grievous and rageful. 

He looked at her with his wolf-like eyes, “It all would've been perfect, a Faery tale wedding… anything you wanted, I would've given. I would grovel on the streets every day if I had only the knowledge that you were at our house…” He moaned, his face buried against her chest before he visibly became more and more impatient and angry. Alys almost felt nervous. 

“But you wouldn't be!" They stopped dancing, "You left the night the Jabberwocky was killed! You left me there! Even after all we'd spoken of! All of our dreams!”

Alys didn't know what to say and was only too surprised when suddenly she was thrown back against a wall, the shoulder of her gown having fallen from its resting place. With a grunt, Alyssa got up trying to console the raving man, but he would have none of it. He pinned her against the wall, his lips allowing his hot breath to escape as he hungrily kissed her full on the mouth. His fingers found her hair and pulled it back to savor the sight of Alice's delicately aged features contouring with alarm and pain. He relished in each expression she made, her blue eyes seemingly still so full of innocence, yet were actually shrouded by the underlying corruption of adulthood. He yearned for the younger girl he'd known in Wonderland, and he despised what the real world had done to her. 

Her fingertips bunched around the collar of his victorian costume in an attempt to dislodge his tight grip. Fear caused her flesh to shiver erratically, but then at the same time, it wasn't all being the cause for her gooseflesh. 

She was aroused. His seemingly abusive ministrations were turning her on. 

He released the girl, and she managed a small pout at the surrender. 

God, her scent drove him wild. 

He watched her go from frightened to heated as her gaze lowered, blue eyes glazed over with the darkness of lust.

She wasn't a child anymore. 

“I'm not sorry…” Alys rasped, her fingertips gripping the vest Hatter wore. Now she was deep in the flames; if only she knew how deep.

A crooked smile covered her lips, eyes dancing with mischief. That little minx, Hatter thought as his cock continued to throb almost as quickly as his heart was. He wanted to be sheathed within her so much, yet he remained steady. After all, he was a gentleman.

“Oh? What are you not going to apologize for?” Hatter asked with an alluring smirk, watching His Alice like a wolf would watch a wounded doe. He would follow the younger girl's aversion to how he'd planned that evening; he expected nothing less from his Alice who tended to avoid the normal, favoring instead her own unique ways of pursuing her ideas. Still so naive, still so perfect. 

“I'm not sorry that I left you there.” Alice began, her bratty side being brought to light. Hatter almost knew without a doubt that she wanted him just as badly, and would continue to prod and taunt him until his underlying obsessive devotion would be the only thing left for her to seek. She wanted a response, she needed a response. She needed to feel his dominating strength against her while she yielded and keened to his every demand.  

“After all,” she continued, “you're not man enough.”

She was just asking for trouble now. Lust overwhelmed his every sense as he spoke;

“And what makes a man?” He rasped through gritted teeth, baiting the girl one final time. She was so alluring with her coy little smirks. She knew exactly what she was doing. His chest was heaving like a great bull's as his feet slowly guided him back to stand in front of her.

“Power. You don't have the strength to fuck me. That is why I left you. There was a much stronger man back home, and I allowed him to have his way with--”

She couldn't finish her own sentence before Hatter had abruptly picked her up and tossed her onto his bed, the velvet crimson blankets cushioning her fall. She tried to get up, realizing what she'd unleashed from the man. But before she was able, Jefferson had pinned her down by her forearms. Alys hadn't noticed, but in the time it took for her to sit up once more from the bed, The Hatter had torn his overcoat off along with the vest and undershirt which also abruptly was thrown to the floor, only now showered in buttons. Alys squeaked in surprise when Hatter's movements powered by his arousal. He pinned her arms over her head with one massive hand while his other hand made quick work of the front of her blouse.

"Don't. Move." He whispered through gritted teeth, his leather pants barely concealing the prominent bulge of an erection just below his waist. Alys watched with shell-shocked fear as he carefully drew open one of the drawers of the nearby work-desk before revealing a shining knife.

No, no, not a knife; A pair of expertly sharpened s cissors. 

His eyes followed the glint of the alarmingly sharpened pair, slowly studying her reflection as she emerged against it. 

Fear. He wanted to see her afraid. He wanted to see her try and escape him a second time. 

"Hold still, I'd hate for you to get hurt." He whispered between gritted teeth before lunging for her. 

She let out a squeak of surprise before rolling towards the edge of the massive bed. This had gone on far enough, she thought, fearfully charging towards the door standing so painfully out of reach. 

He was on her before her feet could touch the floor. 

His arms clenched tightly around her middle, pulling her back with as much determination as a hunter to his prey. He flipped her over, his lips curled into a snakelike grin as he beheld her fright and drank it in. 

"Now, are we gonna be a good little girl, Alice? Or shall we see if my madness can outmatch The Queen of Hearts'?" 

Her breathing was labored and heavy, causing the neckline of the frock to rise and fall at an erratic pace. The scissors' point lethargically slid down the front of the turquoise fabric, dancing around the buttons teasingly. 

She made no noise, obviously anticipating him running her through with the metal instrument. His cock continued to strain eagerly against his tight trousers, but he had to hold back. He needed to savor each moment. 

But her panic got the best of her as she began to fight back against the taller madman, her small fists coming up to shove at him as her wide eyes, aroused yet terrified, stared up with sheer dread at what he might do.

With one hand still clenched around the finger holes of the scissors, his other hand expertly collected her smaller palms, one after the other, until he was able to pin her arms up over her blonde hair. That's when, while she had least anticipated it, he abruptly used the sharp edge of his weaponry to tear along the front of the gown, watching the buttons spill in a tumult around them. 

To his surprise, her bare breasts were suddenly exposed to gaze, the pinks of her nipples immediately becoming hard due to the chilled evening air filtering through. 

"Whore..." He murmured against her flesh, raising his head to watch her confused and fearful expression as he licked his lips eagerly. 

Alys didn't have time to react properly before his face had burrowed against her cleavage, teeth coming out to nip at the wanton flesh presented. The sharp graze of his teeth alone was enough to cause her hips to anxiously ground against his in hopes of obtaining some form of friction. Upon feeling her desperate thrusts, he bit her nipple hard enough for her to squeak. 

“Oh, no you don't.” He half-moaned, causing Alyssa's body to buck at the tone of the dominating figure.

Suddenly, without even the slightest amount of warning, his hand dove beneath her skirts before pressing directly against her panties where the undeniable outline of her engorged clit stood at the ready. She arched and moaned in desperation and surprise as her eyes abruptly sealed shut from the sudden impact.

"That's right..." He whispered, unfastening the front of his trousers. "Moan for me, you little slut." 

His index finger continued to manipulate her clothed folds, almost entirely ignoring her entrance which throbbed with excitement with each pass. He studied her every feature, almost having trouble keeping her arms fastened out of the way as she writhed and jerked hither and thither. He hadn't even allowed his finger to touch bare flesh and yet she was already near ready to cum. With much reluctance on his part, he pulled his palm away, running the tip of his finger between his lips as he savored the sweet flavor of her arousal. She whimpered at the sight.

"What do you want from me, Alice?" He whispered, eyes dancing with mischief. 

"You... I want you." She whispered, almost entirely forgetting everything that's happened up until then. There was only her and Hatter, and no one else. 

“Then you will watch me as I claim you.” He grumbled against her mouth, now both of his hands travelling to press against her inner thighs, effectively parting them. Her panties were positively drenched already, appearing as though she mightve pissed herself.

Abruptly he looked up, his grey eyes animalistic and hungry. Once more, the pair of dangerous looking scissors emerged, glinting in the dim light before they slid beneath her vision and snipped away at the cloth of the panties she wore. 

The cold air was a blessing against her hot folds as her trembling only intensified at the sight of his massively engorged cock already dripping precum. 

"Please, please, please, please." She whispered anxiously, her breath coming out in a pitched whisper as she tried to sit up and urge him physically, but he pushed her back down in response.  

Suddenly, before she could even hope to plead again, he was on top of her, grinding incessantly between her folds, mingling his seed with her own. The sensation was unbelievable, and Alys had to legitimately force herself to watch him as he requested.  

Then, he penetrated her, his girth stretching her further than any man had ever. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, and that in itself caused her eyes to unwillingly close from the rush of ecstasy and pain entwining together.  

Either Hatter didn't notice or was too absorbed in the task at hand to truly register his demands having been ignored. Regardless of how she was feeling, he slowly began to gyrate his hips against hers in, out, in, out, in, out.

Her moans were like a drug to him as his movements soon became akin to clockwork, his pleasure overwhelming his every sense as more carnal instincts took over. She was perfect beyond reasoning, her very existence giving reason for his.

 

 

“Moan for me, Alice…” His fingers toyed incessantly with her soaked cunt as he plowed into her. "That's a good girl... God, yes." He urged as she arched lithely against him, allowing for his cock to sink deeper inside. 

"Please, please!" She urged as her hands grasped his shoulders and clenched her nails into the toned flesh. 

"'Please', what?" He growled, biting possessively against His Alice's throat.

"Let me cum! Please, Hatter, please!" She exclaimed just as her own hips were beginning to piston against his, her cunt clenching erratically around him as he let out a heated moan. Just the way she'd called him 'Hatter' was enough to drive him over the edge as his hips unabashedly slammed into hers just as she tore a set of ten scratches up his back and shoulders. 

She felt herself milking his cock as she clenched around him, the remnants of her arousal dripping out from her core as she fell slack against the bed. She was doused in a thin layer of sweat, her eyes fluttering as her breathing worked to return to normal. 

"Alice..." He whispered as he pulled himself from her, watching fondly as his cum slowly slipped out. He affectionately wiped against her folds, cleaning her up while she remained lethargic and weary from the day's events. 

"Hatter..." She replied, licking her lips as she studied him. "May I sleep here for the night?" 

"Only if you allow me to hold you." He whispered though she knew there was no ground to his request. His compassionate grin confirming that for her.   

She nodded as she sat up, slipping the torn cloth from her body until she was completely naked. He chose to respectively look away in the event that she was ashamed but then began to undress himself until finally he, too, was bare.   

With a small, sleepy smile, Alys rolled over and allowed Jefferson to slide up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he spooned her. 

"Remember, please remember."   

 

A GIF for the readers: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've sworn I had pants earlier...


	3. All the Best People Are Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As has been requested by a number of you, I bring to you, the real, real conclusion to my very first fanfiction on here! :) For those of you who requested it, I pray it is to your liking!

It was a difficult endeavor to register exactly how the night had unfolded. As Alys’s eyes groggily tore open, her memories of all the night’s events simultaneously returned to her and ultimately answering her unspoken inquiry for the sex-cramps her body now was experiencing. They weren’t at all unpleasant, and in fact, were a welcomed sensation. 

That’s when she rolled over, and her bare skin brushed against that of the prior night’s consort. Under any other circumstance she would’ve been anxious to be away from the house she’d spent the night in and back out onto the streets to get breakfast…

But something held her back, a sensation undoubtedly foreign to her but also somehow… familiar. Had she been with him before? 

The coarse hair that collected around his chest and down his front caused a pleasant tickling to further immerse Alys into a state of absolute bliss. 

A sleep-laden moan resonated behind her before a strong, weighty arm wrapped idly around her timid hips. 

“Morning…” He moaned. Alys could’ve come right then and there at the mere sound of his voice; it was the perfect mixture of baritone and sleepy. 

“Morning sleepy-head.” She replied cheekily as she rolled around to face him, the cream colored sheets covering her from the shoulders down. Jefferson hardly noticed, he was too busy admiring each and every contour of her flawless face. She was like the dawning sun; long awaited and celebrated upon arrival. 

His fingers warily reached forward and combed through the disheveled strands of hair. “I hope I didn’t frighten you last night.” His features became downcast. 

Alys fell back against the mattress, stretching her lithe figure until her back arched like a hunter’s bow. 

“I enjoyed it,” she groaned sleepily, her eyes drifting upward to the ceiling. “... but all the fun has to come to a close…” 

That’s when she unceremoniously climbed out of the bed, ignoring the sheet as it fell from her body and exposed her perfect curves to the morning sun.  Jefferson felt his cock lengthen beneath his coverlets, but was too dumbfounded by the abrupt conclusion of the night’s festivities to care. He jumped up from the mattress, his eyes wide as he chased after the girl as she attempted to find her way around the sprawling mansion. 

For once he found himself grateful that no servants had been supplied to care for the grand establishment, as it allowed him the freedom to roam naked through the hallways without a fear of being caught. 

Alys, on the other hand, had started to become anxious, having retraced her steps a thousand times in every direction she could think of. The end result would instantly land her back in the bedroom she’d awoken in beside Jefferson. 

That’s when she’d proceeded to open and peer into the plethora of doorways which had since stood closed. 

A bathroom;

A library;

A guestroom;

Another bathroom, this time with a bathtub. 

Finally, she threw open what felt like the dozenth door on that floor, having nearly given up on finding the stairway she’d climbed up the night before. 

Within the room, she saw a dainty Victorian vanity which was littered with a riotous display of sewing essentials and cloth. A coat-tree stood proudly in the corner, holding at least a dozen similarly designed hats with scarves which wrapped neatly around the base and washed over the lip. Alys couldn’t help the curiosity leading her forward. Dust carpeted the wooden floor, causing the young woman to cough and sputter when her movement had caused a cloud of the aggravating stuff to hit her full in the face. 

That’s when Jefferson had caught up to her, a plea for her retreat from the abandoned chamber forming on his lips. That was before she turned to him with an expression of adoration. 

“You made all these?” She wheezed as the dust continued to bombard her.   

Jefferson peered around the murky room, noting the last hat he’d been attempting to complete still stood on the mannequin head at his work-table.  A smile almost grew on his face at the simple memory; the dim spark amidst the ebony sea still encapsulating his every thought. Regardless, he didn’t dare step foot into the room, the fear of returning to those painful memories of his past which still crept on his heels. 

Alys picked up the hat he’d been working on, admiring the intricate display of pins still holding it together...

“Yea, I did-- Careful!” He exclaimed, but not before a quiet tearing caused a grand spillage of needles and safety pins to scatter along the floor. That’s when Jefferson took the plunge into the room, having tugged a pair of slippers over his feet during the pursuit of his beloved through the numerous corridors. Without a warning, he scooped Alys up bridal-style and heroically saved her from accidentally pricking her tiny, perfect feet on the sharpened steel thorns.  

“I’m so sorry--,” She began, clutching Jefferson around his shoulders without complaint as he allowed her to slide carefully to the ground when they’d returned into the hallway once more.  

“Don’t worry about it. I hated that old thing anyway.” He looked up into her perfectly blue eyes and noted that the dust had caused them to water.  A sympathetic frown overcame his features. “Do you need an allergy pill?” 

She shook her head with a small, gracious smile, “That’s alright. I’m used to the dust…” She sighed before he guided her to the stairway which had been concealed behind the exact set of doors she hadn’t gotten around to opening.   _ Of course, _ she thought with a mental scoff. 

He guided her down along the grand stairs, holding her by the arm and completely uncaring of their mutual nudity. To Alys, it was delightfully freeing to not be expected to wear undergarments, if only for a short duration.  

“Are you hungry?” Jefferson inquired thoughtfully, which then, of course, triggered Alys’s stomach to rumble. Loudly. 

“That would be lovely…” She replied with a small smile. Though her professionalist instincts were commanding that she end the communication between him and her right then, another part of her bade her stay. 

_ At least until after breakfast, it’s only polite. _ She concluded to herself. Her internal monologue was disinclined to agree.

Merely a few minutes after Jefferson had invited her to breakfast, Alys could already smell the undeniable saltiness of bacon and eggs which caused her mouth to water persistently.  It’d been so long since anyone had cooked something just for her... 

“So what got you into making hats?” Alys inquired as she idly traced a finger along the lace pattern which boldly shone against the rustic hazel cloth. The vibrant purple scarf which encompassed the stately piece of clothing caused Alys to smile at the richness of the seemingly cheap fabric. The hat itself was remarkably unique, but something that Jefferson clearly wore with pride.

“It’s… a long story.” Jefferson replied, “Half of it you wouldn’t believe even if I told you.” 

“Hm,” She replied before carefully placing the oversized top-hat daintily atop her head. 

She felt like a bobble-head while the ridiculously massive accessory seemingly took her head prisoner. With a comical ‘pop’, it devoured her entire head, and caused a fit of laughter to echo from Alys’s lips. A far-off chuckle resounded in Jefferson’s general direction, which caused Alys to lift up the hat--

She froze before her eyes could be uncovered by the sturdy cloth… 

Alys had dawned Jefferson’s hat before and watched as it similarly dropped to her shoulders. She remembered sitting beneath a massive tree-- no, it had been a massive…  **mushroom.**

The laughter was also familiar, and Alys could recall having the cloth be unceremoniously pulled from her head by someone with great ringlets of thick, chocolate hair and a crazed smile on his face. A smile she had seen less than a moment before, only it had been vacant of genuine happiness… 

“Wonderland…” She found herself whispering, though she couldn’t explain why. 

“What did you say?” A soft, uncertain voice inquired as the hat was freed from her head. Jefferson’s eyes were wide and conflicted; the eyes of a man who’d watched his beloved lose all memory of him and the adventures they had once shared exclusively. 

The whistling of a teapot caused Jefferson to turn towards the scream with the intent to silence it. 

“It’s always time for tea…” Alys murmured, the ghost of a smile creasing her lips. 

Alys… 

Alice… 

Jefferson nearly fell over himself at her proclamation.  

Yet with the reluctance of someone who’d been so ruthlessly mocked and toyed with his entire life by the mysteries which plagued Storybrooke, he turned to behold the woman who’d uttered such a statement without being prompted. 

The young blonde didn’t know how to respond, a hurricane’s worth of emotions roaring through her.  Tears clouded her eyes as she stared down at her slight hands and wrists, and to the unkempt plethora of tattoos decorating her shoulders and calves.  

“Alice?” He murmured, clearly uncertain of what he could believe anymore.  

“H-Hatter… I-I remember…” She gasped, not even waiting for her long lost love to tear her from the chair she’d been situated on. She buried her face into his neck, sobbing out thankful prayers as she held him with everything she had. 

Jefferson was so overcome that he was near distraught with the potential of this being a malicious trick conjured by Regina. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

But unlike such illusions which had relentlessly yanked and toyed at Jefferson’s heart-strings and drove him nearly stark-raving mad, this one was warm… and perfect… 

“Alice…” He gasped, his hands roaming all over her body as he clutched her against him as though his life depended on it. 

It did because if she were to vanish from him again, it would kill his very will to go on. 

That’s when her face pressed against his own, kissing fervently against every inch of his face as her arms wound around his neck. He didn’t even care that she was suffocating him. 

He sat her on the edge of the bar, his hands roaming her figure until she was a desperate, gasping mess. 

“Hatter, if you wait to fuck me like you did in Wonderland, I’m going to pour an entire kettle of tea over your head.” 

He let out a dry, but genuine laugh at her playful banter before unceremoniously picking her up once more, allowing for her legs to wrap around his waist as he carried her to the nearby guestroom which stood perfectly prepared for any who’d been invited to stay indefinitely. 

He dropped her against the edge of the bed and clambered over her as she graciously accepted him into her arms. His lips roamed her neck and chest, leaving an innumerable collection of red patches on her porcelain flesh until he reached her supple breasts. As he’d done the night before, he bit and toyed with them, though with much more genuinity than the night prior.  Now he had a reason to satisfy the young goddess beneath him rather than simply leaving her to her own devices. 

She was drenched for him, which caused his cock to stand at full attention.  His desperation was severe enough that he couldn’t even risk the possibility of prematurely finishing before he’d even been inside her. 

“Please… please fuck me, Hatter… please…” Alice pleaded, which gave him all the encouragement needed to fulfill her timid request. 

Compared to the grandiose delusion of the night prior, he felt like a new man.  Her moans of lust sang in his ears like the flowers which often grew nearby the lengthy table where he, Cheshire, and the March Hare would frequently adjourn to for tea. 

Alice’s desperate little thrusts would infrequently attempt to match against his, driving him deeper into her every few lunges or so. Tears stung his eyes before unceremoniously raining down over the girl’s face. 

He hoped she wouldn’t notice, but his Alice had always been immensely observant, even as a child wandering aimlessly through the chaos of Wonderland.  Her strained humping against his ceased, which prompted him to slow out of worry that he might’ve hurt her. 

“Am I really so terrible at this?” She teased breathlessly, which caused Jefferson’s efforts to cease if only for a moment. Sweat doused every intricate contour of his chiseled features, which permitted Alice to pause and admire the physique of her formally lost lover... 

Or had she been the one lost? 

Ah well, it would simply become another impossible riddle, she thought aimlessly. 

“You just have no idea how much I missed you…” He whispered hoarsely after a moment. His eyes were encircled with irritation and the final remnants of eyeliner, but he smiled through it all. 

“You’ll never feel that much grief again because I’m not prepared to leave anytime soon…” She sighed before her hips gave a playful thrust which caused Jefferson to visibly shudder. His grin widened before he abruptly resumed thrusting into her, causing a pitched moan to tear from his perfect Alice’s lips.  That alone caused his pace to quicken until the boisterous cadence of flesh slapping together filled the empty space, only slightly impeded on by Alice’s wanton moans. 

Gripping her thighs, Jefferson bit against her shoulder, letting out a thunderous moan as his hips pivoted and became more desperate with each impact against her.  With one final thrust, he came, filling her tight cunt to the very brim with his seed, which then caused her own release to overcome her, causing her legs to shake and her entrance to clench and unclench around him. Gasping, she took Jefferson into her arms, uncaring that their sweat mingled and soaked the mattress beneath. 

As though she’d been made to do so, Alice fitted herself against Jefferson, tucking her head against his neck and jawline while her arm massaged his chest and shoulder. Lastly, a milky, sculpted leg wrapped carelessly around his own, granting him a tranquility so pure that he could hardly remember ever sensing it before.

As though they hadn’t just woken up less than an hour earlier, the pair dozed off again, leaving the tea, eggs, and bacon to chill. It didn’t matter now...    

His Alice had returned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, like, and critique as it gives me reason to keep going on with my weird-ass ideas! :3  
> Im toying with the idea of maybe doing a similar fic involving Killian, Rumple, or any others.  
> If that sounds like something you'd wanna read, hit me up! :)


End file.
